


Cherry Popsicle

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Roy knew he was going to die for this. The redhead was lounging on one of the random sofas in Outlaw’s safehouse, feet propped up on the coffee table, and sucking down a popsicle. Moving it between his lips slowly, running his tongue slowly, lapping the tip of the red popsicle before full-on deepthroating the sweet treat.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Cherry Popsicle

Roy knew he was going to die for this. The redhead was lounging on one of the random sofas in Outlaw’s safehouse, feet propped up on the coffee table, and sucking down a popsicle. Moving it between his lips slowly, running his tongue slowly, lapping the tip of the red popsicle before full-on deepthroating the sweet treat.

Jason wanted nothing more than to walk over there and give his love something to better to suck on. Trying not to gulp the anti-hero continued to watch as Roy kept watching whatever was on tv, damn knowing that he was giving Jason the worst boner of his life with a stupid fucking fake fruit red popsicle.

Jason shifted trying to casually adjust himself in his seat. No one needed to know he had a raging hard-on right now more so that he had to extremely careful of hiding any emotion of it because he was on a fact-time call with the entire Bat-family. He didn’t need to hear it from the likes of fatass Grayson or that demon child from hell and he sure as hell didn’t need baby bird smirking at him all the time.

Roy damn well knew what he was doing.”

“Problem, Todd?” Came Damian’s voice. “Or are you that much as an incompetent imbecile as always?”

“Fuck off,” Jason glared trying not to glance over at Roy who put the whole thing in his mouth easily, slowly pulling it out while having a catlike smile on his lips. “Anything else or can we end this sad excuse for a family reunion?”

“Speaking of the family!” Dick grinned. “We should have dinner Friday!” 

“Thanks, but no. I got something to do that day,” Jason waved him off. “Anything else we gotta do here?”

“Actually, there is something” Tim pulled up a screen on all their computes. “It’s about the safe house tunnels,” 

Shit. 

Jason hoped he didn’t have a hole folders on his WayneDocs about it.

“I send everyone a copy of WaybeDocs about it,” 

Damn it!

Siting up more Roy leaned forward letting the tip of the popsicle rested against the archer’s plush bottom lip, tongue giving the tip the smallest licks. Ryo blinked his green eyes giving a glace glanced over at Jason, cheeks flushing slightly bringing out the dusty feckless his tongue flicked out and licked around the popsicle before it slid back into his mouth completely.

Trying not to let out any emotions Jason felt his cock twitch with need swearing in his mind he couldn’t get possibly harder. There was a small amount of sweat he could feel at the side of his head. 

“I’m out, nerd, I’ll read over it later,” trying hard not to slam the top of the laptop closed, Jason took no time getting up from his chair undoing his belt, and pants as h did so. “You’re doing that on purpose,”

“I am?” Roy moved the popsicle away grinning knowing damn well that he was. Excited for what to come he leaned back letting Jason climbed on top of him kissing him hard. Moaning into the rough kiss the redhead thought he was going to pass out when Jason pulled back. Gasping a little he smiled. “Felling a bit hot and bothered, Jay?”

“This is your fucking fault,” Jason smirked Lazarus green eyes looked like the had pinned down his prey. He pulled off his shirt showing off his well built and scarred body. Moving his hands down Roy’s body he pulled off his lover’s clothes. Soon the two of them worked together to get unclothed. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to work,”

Roy laughed as the fished stripping out of their clothes as he slipped off the sofa and onto the floor. He pulled his hair back using a hair tie to put into a small ponytail and knelt between Jason’s muscular spread legs. He took Jason’s large hard-on throbbing cock in hand and licked at the head tasting the precum on his tongue. Between his legs, he was growing hard, spread his legs at the knees. 

“Yum, tastes better than any popsicle,” The archer made no move to take more of him in. 

Jason growled as he grabbed Roy by top hair and pushed his head down those soft lips slid wetly over his cock still cool from the popsicle and he let out a long relieved sigh.

“Take it all, Red, I know you’ve been hungry for my cock.” Jason smirked his voice giving a rumble from his chest sending a heated shiver down Roy’s spine. “Sucking that popsicle as if it could possibly compare to the real thing,”

Moaning as his cock twitched between his legs Roy worked his mouth perfectly over te length knowing. just how his lover liked it. This only took him a few seconds to get it down his throat. and Jason knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He’d been worked up too much when on call with the family. Plus how flushed Roy looked, those freckles standing out more, eyes glossing over, the way the arch’s skins grew warm taking on a light flush. 

Thie eyes met with as Roy grinned and went back to sucking Jason’s cock with more earnest. A moan escapes Jason as he thrust into that hot mouth his hand messing up the pulled back hair until the hair fell out of the hair tie.

Only a few moments passed when Jason came into the willing mouth. Roy pulled back a little as he tried to swallow it all. Panting the redhead sat back as he licked his lips clean when Jason dragged him up for a deep hard kiss. When they pulled away it left Roy dizzy from the lack of air. Next thing he knew he was scooped up. For a second he had no idea what was going until he was shoved on to the bed. Jason pushed Roy’s powerful legs apart then up by the knees and reached for the lube he kept in their bedside table.

“Finger yourself,”

Gulping down some air he took the lube from the antihero hand and slicked up his fingers. Pushing in just one, working the digit into his entrance the ring of muscles relaxing. A second one entered at a slow pace. He eventually slid a third finger in gasping when Jason’s callous hand run up his thighs massaging and squeezing them. and ex-robin watched Roy’s cock twitch against the redhead’s stomach as it dripped pre-cum.

Soon Roy moaning desperately.

“Ah- Jaybird, please, Mmmh, please, I can’t take it,” The fire in his stomach flared as he begged. “I need you-!”

“You ready for a real treat, Red?” He teased petting the inner thigh. He patted the quivering leg watching the fingers move. Stroking his length he ran his cock over the wet hole. “Yeah, I think you’re ready,”

“Ahhh- Yes!” Roy gasped as he was filled trying to roll his hips up, however, Jason held him in place. Whining was full of Jason’s heavy hot length inside him. “Ja- Jason,” 

“Yeah,” Jason breathed the hot throbbing wet walls around him. Hot tight and the look on his lover’s face drove him nearly insane. Hooking the legs over his arms Jason moved closer to kiss at Roy’s neck, over fading hickeys, “Can’t hold back, Red,”

“I hope not, Jaybird,”

With that, any hesitation was thrown out the window. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed in the room as the bed creaked from their combined weight. Roy whimpered as Jason began to thrust fast and hard into him. Mind swamping with pleased as he cried out with each thrust that increased pleasure his bundle of nerves being simulated in the best ways. 

“More, Jason, more!”

Jason thrust a little harder, listening to the lovely cries, mewls, and moans in his ear. He pulled on Roy’s hair to expose the column of his throat. Sucking on the sensitive of Roy’s neck Jason bit down causing the redhead to back arched as he came between them with one last scream of pleasure.

Jason thrust into him faster, chasing his own orgasm as his own needs that increased tenfold with the tightening around him. Soon he came deep into the other body pushing up against the hips to get his cum as deep as he could into the other before he went slack and panted hard.

Arms wrapped loosing around his neck holding onto him as he gasped into Roy’s neck. Both of them were catching they’re breath. Laying atop Roy who was taking in deep breaths eyes hazed with pleasure, Jason kissed his neck a few times. 

For several moments as they laid there, letting their heart calmed down, and the high of sex receded. Pulling ut gently Jason rolled onto his back bringing Roy with him who curled into his side cuddling close. If Anyone thought that Jason was above cuddling his love the could go fuck themselves. 

“I should buy more popsicles,” 

Laughing Jason patted his hip. “Yeah? Get the cherry flavored ones,” 

“How did you know it was cherry?” 

Smirking Jason licked his lips while rubbing a thumb over Roy’s red ones. “Lucky guess.”


End file.
